the_northern_frontier_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
James Bay
Old James Bay (first build - Beta 2.13) James Bay is a conjunt of buildings which consist of; James Bay Bank, Sylvester's Carriage, Gillcrest's General Store, Governor's Mansion, and Sinclair's Barbershop. It is the spawn for the Colonist role and has a variety of buildings which serve different purposes. It has 3 exits, one to the left which goes out from a cave, the main entrance in the middle of the path, and the right extrance, heading for the Brighston Church. James Bay has 5 buildings with their own purposes. James Bay Bank The James Bay Bank is used to store all items except HBC items, and to store pounds. More information here. Sylvester's Carriage Sylvester's Carriage can be used to purchase items, or to access the fast travel system. More information can be found here. Governor's Mansion The governor mansion can be used to organize meetings, or to be used by the governor as his own private mansion. More information here. Gillcrest's General Store Gillcrest's General Store or "Sleeping Carribou Inn" has a variety of items that can be bought with pounds vital for survival. You can purchase weapons, food, deployables, and tools here. Sinclair's Barbershop Sinclair's Barbershop has a variety of clothes and haircuts, you can also purchase faction scarfs and faction uniforms here. New James Bay The new James Bay is a huge town, with many more buildings, houses, and services for the colonists. It is composed by: Governor's Mansion The Governor's Mansion is the biggest and the main buiding in the bay. It's composed by: James Bay Justice Court This court is made by the governement to judge the crimes occuring in the bay, such as: # Betraying the HBC or being a spy inside HBC # Duping items # Having tried to kill the lord marshal / speaker / the governor / any HBC colonel # other minor crimes which don't lead to ban Small Library It's a small library, with one table, 3 chairs and some shelves full of books Unknown seller There is a shop, but nobody knows its porpuose, for now James Bay Assembly This huge room is composed by a table and by 8 chairs, its porpuose is to create new laws in the bay Governor's Office This room is the place where the Governor and his secretary work Hudson's Bay Company Banks The main bank in the bay and the most safe place to store your precious items and pounds Queensworth General Goods The main shop inside the bay, Vernon, the seller, sells almost any good useful inside the bay, but he sells only sharpe pistol with ammos, so it's not a good place to find weapons. He owns also an hotel, where you can reset "safely" The Barney stone This place it is the bay's tavern. The barman sells only food, deployables and knapsacks The Running Boar The running bear is the bay's butcher. When you need any kind of meat, this is the right to place to find it Quality Ironworks The bay's smith, it's the place where weapons are sold Hudson's Bay Tailor The clothes shop, it sells almost every clothes Sinclair's Barbershop Here you can personalize your hairstyle and facial hairstiye, and buy some hats Fisherman's Shack Like before, this fisherman sells any kind of fishing supply Hudson's Bay Company ... police station? This place has the HBC flag in front of it and ... again ... no more informations are available Brighston Church The bay's church, it doesn't need any explanation on his purpuose, obviusly. The governement said there will be occuring sermons inside of it, but, for now, nobody can go inside of it. Guess the reason Category:Location